Summer heat
by Princess kawaii shion
Summary: Summer has come and life was going well until the car accident occured peter struggles to care for a wounded Girlfriend and team mate join the gang as they experience life and romance (Ava x peter included)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear fellow fanfickers, if you are a hater do not read. No one cares if you hate me and my stories. I am just a humble writer, wanting to share my ideas. If you don't like it, I don't care. Get a life!**  
**Now that, that's clear, on with the story. Shall we?**

Sam's p.o.v

"I can't believe this school is finally over!" The gang and I were just hanging out playing video games. "Yes! Yes!" I shouted. I was almost in Peter's castle. World domination, here I come!" I said, getting overly excited. I was finally going to beat webhead at his own game.  
Suddenly the power went out. My heart dropped. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, slouching on the couch in defeat. Peter burst out laughing. Aunt May yelled to us from up

stairs. "Sorry kids, I forgot to pay the energy bill!" She shouted. I felt like rolling on the floor and crying.  
"I hate my life!" I said. Luke groaned. "It's so hot!" He said, fanning himself with a magazine. "Great! What are we going to do now? It's so boring." Peter asked.  
Danny then spoke up. "Why don't we all go to the beach?" He suggested. Everyone agreed with him, nodding there heads."Good idea, Danny. It's better than melting on this couch." He said, getting up and stretching.  
"Yes, I'll invite my friends!" Ava said. I groaned "Let me guess. Is it those Shions again?" I asked. "No, these are entirely different people. They're some girls I met at the mall." Ava replied. She then got up from her seat. "And they're way cooler and smarter than you!" She said, snapping at me.  
I put my hands up defensively.

"Woah! Why are you mad at me? They always start stuff with me," I said. Ava face palmed. Sam, the only reason the Shions don't like you, is because you ripped Kylie's top off." Ava replied.  
I dug in my ear. "Hey, it's not my fault. I thought that beaded strap was a necklace, and it's her fault for not wearing a bra." I said, trying to justify my past actions.  
Everyone ignored me, even rolling their eyes. "Sam, you are an idiot!" Peter said. At that, they all walked upstairs to get dressed.  
"What?" I said, watching them go.

*An hour later*

Ava's p.o.v

I stepped out of Danny's green van wearing a cute, purple, bikini. The boys piled out chattering to each other like squirrels, because someone farted in the van.  
Ignoring those knuckle heads, I searched for my twin friends. I found Snowy and Icy near the food court. The twins were sharing some nachos. When Icy saw me, she shouted "HEY AVA! YOOHOOO OVER HERE!" I smiled walking up to them. The twins hugged me, and admired my swimsuit. "Oh my gosh, you look so cute." They said. "Thanks guys! So how's it going?" I asked them.  
"Oh nothing. I just decided to come to the beach to enjoy mother nature," Snowy said. "Actually the internet went out," Icy confessed.

"Still enjoying nature." Snowy shot back. "Hey, your other friends are here," Icy said. "What other friends?" I asked. "They call themselves the Shion twins," Snowy said. "Oh yeah. That's Kawaii and Kylie. They're pretty." Her sister said.

"But not as pretty, as pretty, as us." The twins said, giggling like two year olds. Snowy and Icy were the daughters of Thundra and Trapster. They had beautiful snow white hair, and blue eyes, except Snowy, who had hetero chromia.  
She had one blue eye, while the other was green.  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You guys are too crazy," I said. The twins were going to reply, when suddenly that scum bag Flash walked up.

Flash whistled. "Hey babes! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked.  
The twins and I glared at him. "Leave us alone, Flash. Go bother somebody else!" I said. Flash laughed, smirking at us. "Sorry, no can do. I think I like it here. Besides, I like what I see." He said, staring at our chest. Snowy had to hold Icy back from ripping this idiot to shreds. "I'm warning you Flash." I said, starting to get angry. I was ready to kick Flash right in his crotch. Luke came up behind flash holding a volley ball. Flash stopped what he was doing and gulped. Luke was ten times bigger than Flash.

"You messing with my girl?" Luke asked, sounding intimidating. Flash was speechless. He couldn't say a word, but ran off like the coward he was. I almost burst out laughing. The only reason Flash was afraid of Luke, is because Luke broke his nose once for picking on a mentally disabled boy. Flash had a habit of picking on others smaller than him.  
But what did I expect? He was a freaking bully. Flash screamed like a girl running away from us, and also falling face first in the sand. What a loser. "Thanks Luke, I owe you." I said. Luke smiled. "Anytime. That guy has some serious issues." He said, laughing.

*Meanwhile on the other side of the beach*

Deadpool was desperately trying to get the attention of Kawaii and her twin sister. Trying to impress these girls was like trying to hit Jackie Chan. It was impossible. "Ugh not interested!" The twins said in unison. Deadpool smirked laying across the chair they were sitting on. He took the drink out Kawaii's hand and pulled up his mask to drink it. "HOW DARE YOU!'' Kylie hissed.  
Kawaii silenced her older sister. "I see you like to live dangerously. I do too." She said. "Indeed I do your highness." Deadpool replied. Kawaii suddenly got an idea. Digging in her purse she handed Deadpool a fake number.

"Here's my number big boy. Call me," Kawaii said. She tried not to laugh. She had given Deadpool a fake number. Deadppol took it quickly. "Yes, jack pot!" He said, happily running off. After he left, the twins cracked up.  
"I can't wait til he finds out it's a number to Luigi's pizza parlor," Kylie said. Kawaii laughed at her twins mischief. Ava texted them the location they were at, and the twins got up to find them.

Meanwhile

M.J and Gwen finally pulled up to the beach parking in their car. Gwen was upset because she had accidentally hit a rabbit that had wandered into the street.  
"Oh come on, Gwen. It was an accident," M.J said, trying to cheer her up. Soon the gang was all here. Cupcake and her mischievous partner, Kawaii, were making fun of Gwen.

"Here comes Peter Cotton Tail, hopping down the bunny trail, hippity, hoppity, oh snap, splat! There goes Gwen with her car," they sang. Gwen was not amused. Taking her smoothie, she flicked some on them. The other girls yelped. Peter didn't seem to notice. He was busy staring at Ava.

Peter's p.o.v

I watched as Ava sunbathed on a beach chair. She was beautiful. That chocolate brown hair, her personality, and everything on her was beautiful. I like Ava a lot, but I found it hard to confess my feelings to her. I was scared. What if she didn't like me? What if I got friend-zoned?  
Harry, my best friend came up talking to Danny about something. He went over to Ava which sparked my curiosity.  
"Hey Pete, mind if I talk with Ava?" Harry asked. Before I could even respond, he grabbed her and walked over near the water with her. What the? What just happened?" I asked myself, blinking in confusion.

To be continued. So guys, what do you think? The more reviews I get, the faster I update.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's p.o.v

Link, the twins little sister, came over to me wobbling clumsily, holding a pail full of sand. "Look Peter, I got some sand!" she said happily. I smiled at her. I didn't stop my gazing at Ava and Harry. They were laughing about something near a palm, and I wish I could hear what they were poured the sand right on my feet giggling "Hey, come here you." I said chasing her. Link was delighted that I was chasing her, and scrambled to run away. Unfortunately for her, her legs were too little, and the sand was slowing her down. I grabbed her, and tickled laughed loudly in my arms, and that got Ava's attention.

She turned her head where the childish laughter was coming 's p. watched smiling as Peter chased Link around. I thought it was cute and sweet of him for playing with her. Usually, people ignore children, but Peter was spending his time to play with a young child. That's what I liked about him. He was kind, loving, and a natural good leader. He was always gentle with others."CONGA!" Everyone yelled, and out of nowhere, I found myself in a conga line with The Shion twins, Thor, Sam, Danny, and Luke." "Cha, cha, cha, cha, Hey! Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, Hey!" Everyone chanted dancing the Conga around the 's P. decided to pick Link up, and joined the Conga line. I had to admit, I was starting to have fun. Even Fury was in a good mood. I watched the older agent sip a pina colada, relaxing on a beach chair. He wasn't in his swim wear, but was just hanging out watching the others. Man, this guy never D.J arrived and played some techno music. "Come on Peter, show us some moves!" M.J said, taking my hand. "Um, I think I'll pass." I said, slightly embarrassed and scared. I might mess up, and do something stupid in front of, God knows how many people, on this beach. And I know a lot of people are going to be watching. "Oh come on Parker, it'll be fun!" M.J music played louder, and everyone, including myself, started dancing. Everyone chanted, "Go Peter," and I was glad everyone liked my dance moves. Some of the girls even copied my dance moves. I was unaware of Deadpool watching behind a palm tree.

Deadpool's p.o.v

I watched Kawaii Shion, a.k.a, Momo Shion, yes, Momo shion, Kawaii wasn't her real name. It was a fake. No one knew it, but me of course. I stalked her. I loved Momo, but she didn't love me. It hurt me inside. Kawaii was just a nickname her mother had given her before she died. The Shion twins were born in Japan and raised here in America. Momo hated her name, absolutely hated it. They use to call her a monkey. How dare they? She was beautiful I'd die one thousand times for her. She was the only woman I ever loved. She had beautiful smooth dark skin, brown eyes that a man could get lost in, and beautiful black hair. This sounds creepy, but I craved her. I will probably never be with her, and she was this gun fanatic ,ex damsel in distress agent, that haunted me in my dreams. I watched as the object o my obsession swayed to the music.

*Three hours later*

Momo's p.o.v

It was getting dark, and everyone piled into their cars. Link was rubbing her eyes sleepily, and blinking her eyes, trying to desperately stay awake. I chuckled and picked her up, and held her in my arms. Danny had to take the others home, because Sam and Peter got sick from having a smore eating competition. Idiots, but I had to admit it was pretty funny, except when they threw up everywhere. Ew,oh well. Men! Can't live with them, and you can't live without them. I loved my teammates, but I felt like I was overbearing them with extra problems, or was I just over exaggerating?I always kept to myself a lot of times, either studying or training, and spent less hours with them. Now that I was guilty of ever since we came to America. We didn't fit in well. I didn't, but Kylie learning the langauge was hard and even making friends, but I successfully learned English, and made friends. Hopefully, I could keep them.I use to be a damsel in distress, until I taught those villains a lesson. Greasy, my ex, kidnapped me. I had to break his arms, because he touched me where he shouldn't. He deserved it. I thought to myself, getting in Gwen's car and buckling link in.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah yes i have returned with a darker chap i would like to them wild colors and nightmare kun for helping me with this story and my lovely viwers for reading my story you all make me very happy oh btw get ready to cry your eyes out for what your going to read now on with the story.**

I then buckled myself in. Ava was in the front seat, while M.J was driving. Gwen had fallen asleep in the back. M.J started the car, and we were ready to go.

Meanwhile

Flash and his idiotic friends piled into there beat up Scooby Doo ancient van. They were high on the influence of alcohol, and Flash had climbed drunkenly into the driver's seat.  
"Hey dude, you sure you're able to drive?" One of Flash's cronies asked. Flash looked at him with his eyes drooping and hiccupping. "Trust me bro I'm fine," he said. He started the car and the four idiots then drove away.

Meanwhile in Gwen's car

Ava's p.o.v

Link was fast asleep on Kawaii's arm. She looked like an angel who hadn't received her wings. She was so innocent. I knew that one day she'd be a great woman.  
It was very dark out, and I thought we were the only car on the lane. Suddenly, this red, beat up van swerves into our view. M.J tried to turn the other way, but it was to late. The van smashed hard into us.  
Glass sprayed every where like a sprinkler. The sharp shards cut my face and my arms. I felt this rush of fiery pain all over my body, then suddenly the world went black.

M.J's p.o.v

"OMG, Omg, this is terrible!" I tried my best not to freak out, but it was blood everywhere. Calling 911, I tried to keep calm. Tears were falling down my eyes. This can't be happening.

Momo's p.o.v

I heard police sirens, and ambulance blaring in the distance. The sounds both filled the air. Great if my head wasn't ringing enough. I tried to move but I couldn't. What the? I got scared. I couldn't see out my right eye. I found I could still move my arms. I looked around finding myself sprawled in my own blood on the ground.  
I could hear Fury's voice, and the panicked voices of friends and family and neighbors. I touched my face wincing in pain. Half of my face was seeping with blood turning my only good eye I had. My heart almost dropped at the sight I was seeing. There on the ground, I saw Link's dead body being carried off. "NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I yelled trying to get up, but the EMT wouldn't let me. I was trying to get to her. What is wrong with these idiots? Suddenly the world turned a hazy red. I then passed out. It was nothing but black.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

*At the hospital*

Momo' s p.o.v

I slowly awoke to the sound of my own heartbeat, on the heart rate monitor, on the side of my hospital bed. My face was completely bandaged on the left side of my face, but my right side was my head didn't hurt as much as opening my eyes. In the hospital bed next to me was Ava Ayala, one of my most trusted teammates and friend, was also bandaged up, and was hooked up to some sort of medicine machine thingy. I don't know what it's called. Only Kylie knew about this medical watcha ma call it.A nurse came in, and informed me that Link had died. Baka! I already knew that. Why must today get even worse? If I wasn't badly hurt, I'd tear this IV needle out of my arm, and introduce her face to my hand! My ribs started to hurt. I winced. The shaggy looking woman didn't notice. She just took some notes on a clip board and left out. I sighed. Why was this happening?I felt like this whole thing was my fault. Even though I wasn't the person driving the freaking van, Link was dead, and Ava was injured. That should have been me who died.

11 p.m at night

Peter's p.o.v

"I can't believe this! No, No, No! This can't be happening!" I thought to myself running out my house. I didn't even put on decent clothing. I was in my pajamas, like I cared. Aunt May's voice rang out from inside."PETER, PETER, COME BACK!" Aunt may yelled. I ignored her. I felt light-headed. What Fury told me a few minutes ago was like a bomb on my whole life. I was scared for Kawaii, who didn't even tell, that her real name was Momo. Then it hit me again. I was just hoping Ava wasn't dead.I ran faster and faster until I made it to the hospital. "Hey kid, watch where ya going! " a man yelled, as I brushed past him, almost knocking him down. The smell of the hospital disgusted me. Just thinking about blood and medicine nauseated that didn't stop me from reaching Ava. An obese woman sat at the reception desk. Her wrinkled face was covered in caked on blue eye shadow, and a sherby colored pink lipstick. She was drinking some Starbucks, typing away on the greeted me with a bored voice. "How may I help you young man?" She asked. "I'm here too see Ava Ayala, and Momo Shion," I said. The woman smoker coughed into her shirt, and looked at me. Man she looked ugly. "Room 403 young man," She replied.I thanked her and left. "Here goes nothing," I thought to myself, walking to my destination.

To be continued. ...


	5. Chapter 5

Peter's p.o.v

Walking through the deathly, white, hospital halls miserable, watching people stare at me. I felt both bad for them and creeped out. I didn't like when people stared at me. No wonder Momo stayed to herself. Opening the door slowly, I saw Ava. She was asleep, and next to her was Momo. I felt like dying seeing Ava like this. She was bandaged up, and put in this disgusting, depressing place. She didn't deserve over to her, I pulled myself up a seat, and slowly stroked her hair."Peter?" She asked. I smiled at her. "Yes, Ava, it's me. I'm here," I said. "Peter, I was so scared. Link, she died." Ava said starting to cry. (Oh God No, I hate seeing women cry, especially Ava) I thought to myself. I comforted her by hugging her. "Ava it's something I have to tell you. It's important," I looked at me. "Yes, what is it?" She asked. "Ava, I like you. I like, like, you. I want us to be together. I've always had feelings for you, but I was too afraid to confess them to you, because I was afraid you'd reject me." She let out a small noise. It sounded either like a laugh, or like she was gasping for air."Are you okay? " I asked concerned. "I'm fine Peter. I like you too, and I thought it was really sweet of you to come," she replied. My heart leapt with joy. She weakly took my hand and held it tight. I moved closer to her where our faces could touch. Ava and I shared a kiss for a few seconds, but it ended when the door suddenly swung and Kraven, Momo and Kylie's adoptive parents, angrily entered the room. Rival had tears in her eyes. This shocked me, because that woman rarely cried. She was one of the most powerful freaking beings on the planet, but I couldn't blame her for what happened today.

I cried too."OH MY POOR BABY!" Rival yelled. The doctors and nurses tried to calm her down, but stopped when the received the look of death, with Rival's glares. Rival sat on Momo's bed stroking her hair. She comforted her daughter, who was babbling something in Japanese, and slurring her words. She said a few words in English, but they were very cussed the doctors out, saying it was there fault for what happened, and the poor daughter just had to sit there and take it. Like a true man, Kraven was a nuisance, but he loved the twins like they had spawned from him

Matthew's p.o.v

I watched as the cop's arrested that Flash Thompson, and his punk friends in there car. I tossed the toothpick I was chewing on the side and got on my motorcycle. I headed straight to the hospital. My friend Momo was seriously hurt, and because of that Flash idiot, she almost lost her life, but then again Momo was special. No matter what happened to her in her life, she'd always persevere, even if they did pick her dead body up and place it in the ground. I wouldn't believe it. Momo doesn't die, she adapts, and it's no way in heck she would die that easily.I thought to myself as I rode 's p. and dad were very upset. I tried to act brave, but what happened today will hunt me forever. I decided to sit outside in the lobby with my head bent down. No one bothered to ask if I was okay. Nobody cared to ask. I soon heard the foot steps of a man coming up."Matt is that you?" I 's p. couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen Kylie or Momo in years. We grew up together like siblings, in Professor Xavier's school for the gifted. Kylie was one of my favorite person's in the world, not because of her royalty, it was because of who she was as a person.I always had a slight crush on her, but my parent's thought we shouldn't be together. Pfftt...how should they know. The petite princess wrapped her arms around me affectionately like she use to when we were kids. "I missed you!" She said. I smiled. "I missed you too," I said back. That earned me a talked a while before Rival, and her dad, well, there parents, walked up pushing a drowsy babbling Momo in a signaled Kylie to leave, and she obeyed. The woman than glared at me, with her fiery Orange eyes. Her gold skin shined in the light. I looked down quickly, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me scared. That woman was scary. She had at least killed thousands of people. I didn't want to add to her tally. Kylie waved goodbye to me before leaving. "Man, she was beautiful."

To be continued. ...


End file.
